raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Andro IV Sagi
Andro IV was the tenth monarch of Vicra. His reign was distinguished by the reform of internal corruption, although he is most remembered for insulting Dorian king Edric I, which led to Dorio's embargo of Vicra. Early life Andro IV was born in 0 DR, and he grew up close to his family; his father, Govad III, encouraged Andro to pursue his interests, and Andro gravitated toward law and jurisprudence. Govad encouraged academic debate among the family members, and so Andro was challenged and engaged from an early age, allowing him to build a familiarity with critical thinking. Throughout Andro's childhood and adolescence, the Dorian Wars of Conquest were ongoing, and the continual reports of Dorian expansion made Andro anxious and skeptical about the empire. Starting in 20 DR, Andro was made the administrator of Gratium; at the time of his accession, the city was largely controlled by a corrupt class of judges, and Andro sought to restore order to the justice system. However, despite his education, this was Andro's first attempt at actual governance; consequently, he struggled to impose his reforms. This problem was only exacerbated by Govad III's disinterested rulership, under which Andro had little heft to his threats. Reign Govad III died in 32 DR, and Andro ascended the throne as Prince Andro IV; he had cultivated a deep resentment for the judges by this point, and was quick to crack down on them. He took much of Gratium's judicial duties upon himself, and prosecuted those judges who had accepted bribes or judged on personal bias. Some judges were allowed to continue practicing if they forswore such practices, but the most flagrant offenders were imprisoned or executed. After he completed this effort, Andro turned his attention to the local lords who had seized disproportionate power under Govad III's negligence. He took a more diplomatic tack with the lords than with the judges; this approach required Andro to make a number of compromises, but his willingness to find a middle ground allowed him to reach agreements with minimal acrimony. The aristocratic view on Andro was therefore divided: many lords appreciated his willingness to compromise and deal evenhandedly with them, but others resented losing the latitude they had enjoyed under Govad. Andro paid little attention to foreign policy in the first half of his reign; trade was flourishing with Dorio and Pierroge, and Andro saw no need to interfere in its function. However, he decided to make a state visit to Dorio in 45 DR. At a meeting with King Edric I, Andro cautioned Edric about the dangers of overextension and suggested that he take his defeat in Pierroge as a lesson; Edric took great offense to this remark, and after Andro returned to Vicra, Dorio announced an embargo against the island nation. As Dorio controlled both the Bicanal peninsula and the Isthmus of Kenkor, this embargo severely limited Vicra's options for convenient trading partners; the resulting drop in trade saw Vicra's economy suffer greatly, especially in the northern half of the nation, which had less linkage to Amitrea. Andro tried to fix the problem by promoting domestic manufacture, but many merchants disdained artisanal labor. By 53, riots were becoming common in northern ports, and so Mithras Azazkhar decided to subvert the embargo by seceding from Vicra. Andro tried to invade Khovar, the breakaway state Mithras had established, but the secession had caused upheaval along Vicra's supply lines and Andro was unable to prevent Khovari independence. The Dorian embargo ended in 57, after internal uprisings forced Dorian king Yorick I to reinstate Vicran trade; however, the lifting of the embargo did not return Khovar to the Vicran fold, and Andro was not credited for the resumption of trade. Andro ultimately died of heart failure in 60 DR, leaving behind an economically troubled kingdom at half the size he had inherited. Personal life Since he spent his early adulthood working in Gratium, Andro rarely ventured far afield. Thus, he decided in 22 DR to marry Fereshte Ahurya, from a minor noble family based near Gratium. Andro and Fereshte were close, albeit not exceptionally so, and they had four children in the ensuing years. Andro hoped to replicate his father's parenting style, but his increased focus on administration made it difficult to manage. Nevertheless, he remained involved where he could, and sought to set his children up with the best tutors available in the region. Category:Monarchs Category:Sagi Family Category:Vicrans